Harry and the three musketeers
by lord hunter 20
Summary: Harry meets the three musketeers pairings Harry/Constance


Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or the three musketeers Parings Harry/Constance

Summary Harry meets the musketeers and helps them get their honor back; this is the movie crossover,

To walk the path of immortality, some would love the idea to live for eternity, but for the secret few who do; it can become both a gift and a curse.

Harry was in France in the 17th century, he was over two hundred years old, he never aged, and he looked about 17

Harry was riding on horse back, dressed in a jacket, white shirt black trousers boots with fold over, rapier on his belt, he had shoulder length hair he had a caviler hat, a cloak over his shoulder, he did like the clothes of this century, although he really didn't like the long hair, he crossed a bridge passing a woman and went through the archway he stopped the horse and got off

"Ostler" Harry or as he called himself D'Artagnan called he liked to change his name every now and then

"Sir" man came out and took the horse,

"Please see that my horse is watered and fed" D'Artagnan said.

"Oh, is it a horse is it?" said someone he turns and see a man at a table with what looked like soldiers, "my friends here thought it was a cow" he said they laughed, D'Artagnan goes over to them

"Excuse me" Harry said "see, I know you men are just kidding around, buttercup well, gets a little sensitive, I'm afraid I must ask you to apologize" Harry said

"Well, I'm afraid I'm not in the habit of apologizing to gascon yokels" the man said

"Not to me" Harry said taking his gloves of "to my horse" looking at him "you've hurt her feelings" he and the man look at each other as they other soldiers watch

"And if I don't?" he said

"I shall have to kill you." Harry said, he throws his gloves on the table and walks off as they leave the table, Harry takes off his hat and cloak, he draws his sword swings it and turns to them only to see the man with a pistol, who then shoots him, and he falls to the ground

"You shot me!" Harry said as two soldiers came up to him,

"Most observant of you young man" he said, slowly walking up to him "but the real question is, why are you not dead?"

'Simply' Harry though 'I'm immortal' as the man prods the place he was shot Harry pretends it hurts

"Flesh wound" the idiot said, he walks a couple of feet away and holds up the pistol, "sight must be off. Who takes care of my pistol?" he said looking at one of them

"Captain Rochefort, I-" said one of the soldiers but Rochefort hits him with the butt of the pistol, and he fall to the ground, he gestures to a soldier who gives him Harry's sword

"Wouldn't want to dirty my blade with peasant blood" Rochefort said as he takes the sword

'Peasant blood' Harry thinks to himself 'okay now I'm a little upset'

"So, boy consider this a lesson your last" he said as he hovers the tip of the sword over his throat just as Harry is about to grab his sword and kill the man.

"No" said a woman they look up and see a woman in a carriage "he's too pretty for that" she said, Harry looks at her and tilts his head slightly 'hmm, good looking.'

"As you wish milady" Rochefort said to her she throws a handkerchief to him

"Rochefort, come we're expected in Paris" she said, pulling her hood up, and the coach leaves as Rochefort and the soldiers go as well, Harry sits up he checks where the idiot hit him and as usual see's nothing thinking of all the ways he would like to kill them he gets up.

Harry entered Paris on horse back, crossing the bridge full of people entering the alley he parked his horse, when he saw the guy Rochefort and followed him he runs after him muttering 'sorry's' and 'excuse me' to people he bumps into when he hurls into a man

"Excuse me" Harry said the guy grabs his arm "sorry, I'm sorry" Harry said to him

"Are you blind" he said to Harry

"Look, I'm chasing a guy who insulted my horse" Harry said pointing to Rochefort, "and tried to kill me, so let me go!"

"That's not good enough. You spilled my drink and ruined my shirt" the man said,

"I'm in a hurry" Harry said to him, "here" holding up some coins

"Ten sous? Who do you think you are talking to?" he said

"The town drunk, from the smell of you" Harry replied,

"Now that, my boy is fighting talk" he said Harry looks at him

"What are you saying exactly" Harry said

"Blind and deaf" he replied "fortunately for you, I'm somewhat of a doctor"

"Great when can you fit me in?" Harry replied sarcastically

"12:00, Cooper's yard, St. Germain."

"I'll be there" Harry replied calmly and walks off, trying to catch Rochefort.

Unfortunately Harry knocks into another man "watch yourself" he said

"My apologies" Harry replies "matter of life and death. Won't happen again. Believe you dropped this" holding up a money purse to him

"This isn't mine" he said

"I saw the lady hand this to you, I'm not blind" Harry said,

"Are you implying that I take money from woman? Are you saying that I cannot afford to pay for my own wardrobe? Do you know who I am?" he said Harry looks at him for a second

"Do you know who I am?" Harry asks

"No!" he replies

"Then we're even" Harry replies holding up the purse he snatches it back and leans forward

"You're in luck boy. Ordinarily, I would slaughter you on the spot, but this is a brand-new jacket." Harry looks at him

"Coopers yard, St, germain, 1:00." And turns and runs off "I suggest you dress for a funeral" Harry shouts back to him,

"What!" he says confused and pissed off, Harry runs for a few minutes, but stops and looks around for Rochefort he turns and heads back to his horse harry arrives just in time to see a guy give him a ticket Harry picks up the ticket,

"What the hell? Five francs?" he said "hey! Hey" to the guy "what is this?" the man looks at it

"It's a citation." He said Harry looks at him "it's a ticket." He replies "failure to remove animal bowel movements from public area,"

"French" Harry replies

"Your horse took a dump on the street" he replies

"Your joking?" said Harry

"That's what they all say" he replied leaving Harry grabs his shoulder

"You know what?" Harry said he crumbles up the ticket and throws it on the ground and for a third time "Coopers yard, St. Germain, 2:00" and walks off

"Strange boy" he said.

Harry stands in the street as the clock chimes, eating an apple

"Ah, there you are. Shall we get to it" Harry says to him,

"So you are eager to meet your maker" Athos replies,

"I have other appointments." Harry tells him

"You'll miss them I'm afraid" Athos replies

"Well I'll try my best to be on time" Harry told him

"My seconds" Athos said turning to the two other men,

"You!" said Aramis, "your fighting this rascal" Pothos said to Athos, Harry looks at the other two men

"My appointments" Harry replied "1:00." Pointing his sword in Porthos direction "2:00" pointing to Athos, resting his blade on his shoulder and looking at Aramis

"How long have you been in Paris?" he asks,

"I arrived this morning" Harry replied

"You have been busy" Aramis replied, Harry shrugged,

"Patience is not my strong point" Harry said,

"Well neither are good manners" Porthos said,

"Wait for your turn old man" Harry said turning to him, Porthos laughs

"What would you like me to put on your headstone? 'Little shit'?" asks Porthos

"D'Artagnan" Harry replied

"D'Artagnan." Athos said, "I'm Athos this is Porthos and Aranis" introducing himself and the other two, Harry looks at Athos for a moment

"The Three Musketeers" Harry said, "I've heard of you around here, what happened to you heard you disbanded" looking at Athos

"Oh, a bad mission. Budget cuts, cardinal progress, take your pick" Harry sighs "well, then, welcome to Paris, pity we have to kill you" Aramis said to him, Harry smiles

"Well don't count on it, well I've heard of you I have wanted to fight one, see how good you lot are, guess I get to fight one…or three" drawing his sword and pointing it at Athos, Portho's laughs

"Kill him already. Its lunchtime and I'm starving" Athos looks apologetic then draws his sword they both do a couple of swings with the swords then get into a dueling stance

"Halt!" shouted a voice; Athos groans as they drop the dueling stance

"Jussac" he said,

"Well, well, well. How the mighty have fallen" Jussac said to them, "dueling in defiance of the edicts?" Athos looks at him, "you got tired of rolling peddlers for spare change?" he said "now" Jussac said as a guard said seal the square, "surrender your weapons and come along with us. Unless of course, you rather resist."

"New plan" said Porthos "kill the boy, kick their asses, and then go get some food" Harry smiles, in amusement, "I could do with some exercise" unfortunately some archer surround them on the balcony, and more guards surround them,

"You were saying?" said Jussac,

"One the other hand, discretion is the better part of valor" said Porthos,

"Um, hello, you're the Musketeers." Harry said to them.

"Wrong" Athos said "we were the musketeers. Now we're just…us"

Harry turns and see's more guards coming in throw a gate, followed by a man on horse, who Harry recognizes

"Rochefort" said Athos, Harry and Rochefort look at each other, when Harry suddenly charges forward, as Jussac grabs the pummel of his sword Harry foot stops it and kicks him, sending him to the ground Harry slashes another soldier then another he sword fights four more and kills them, he runs to a rope and grabs it swinging he hits another one followed by five more, he lands and duels two soldiers, as more join, Rochefort watches, Athos an Porthos watch Porthos chuckles, Harry slashes his sword at a soldier and kills him. As a girl watches holding a basket, Harry kicks and slashes the sword he rolls over the back of a soldier he kills two more with his sword he rolls on the ground killing more soldiers Aramis whistles

"Shall we?" he said the other two nod, Harry leaps to his feet and stabs a soldier, as he elbows another and he fights two more he blocks their swords and knocks them out, as he gets surrounded by more soldiers as a soldier comes forward he is blocked by Aramis as the other two come, they get back to back as they surround them,

"Finish them off." Said Rochefort, and leaves,

"Lets even the odds" Aramis said and they fight.

Harry sees a beautiful blonde girl, by a tree, then he kicks one followed by two more he rolls over the back of one and kills him he turned to the blonde girl

"Enjoying the show?" he said

"You!" said Jussac

"Watch out" she said as he comes, Harry blocks him, and they sword fight, Harry knocks him with the pummel on the back, and he kicks another soldier, turns back to the girl leaning on his rapier

"You didn't answer my question" Harry said looking at her

"Are you always this cocky?" she asks

"Only on Tuesdays" Harry said as Jussac gets up Harry swings his sword at him and they fight again and Harry knocks in on the ground "and whenever beautiful women are involved" Harry said to her

"Damn you" Jussac interrupts Harry blocks his sword and disarms him then punches him

"Can't you see we're trying to have a conversation?" Harry said to him

"What is your name?" Harry asks the woman

"Constance" she said

"Constance. Sounds very steadfast" Harry said

"A quality you seem to know little about" Constance replied

"Oh I beg to differ" Harry said as Jussac groaned "deep down I am a hopeless romantic" Harry said as he turns to him "back for more?" he asks him Jussac looks at him and Harry throws him his rapier they stare at each other and Jussac snaps his sword and drops it on the ground and leaves Constance almost smiles then looks at the crowd.

"The name is D'Artagnan" Harry said Constance tilts her head slightly

"You must come from a very small town" she said

"I guess you could say that" Harry replied

"Lines like yours might actually work there" Constance said "this is Paris. I suggest you stick to swordplay" Harry raises his eyebrows "in the battle of wits, you, sir, are unharmed" she said and turns and leaves Harry sighs watching her go Porthos chuckles

"She's right lad, the ladies of Paris are infinitely more complicated" he said "they have 1,000 ways of saying 'no' and only some of them mean 'yes'" as they watched her go,

"I hate to ruin the mood, but they will be back" said Araimis "and unless you wish to fight an entire army" said Athos, walking past and a goes Porthos laughs "elsewhere" he said and walks.

"So, now what Do we pick up where we left off?" Harry asks as they walk along the street,

"I think there's been enough fighting for one day" Athos said

"Besides, any man who's an enemy of Rochefort is a friend of mine" said Porthos,

"Who's Rochefort?" Harry asks

"Captain of the cardinal guards" said Aramis "the right hand of the most powerful man in France, Rochefort is the most feared swordsman in Europe, you certainly know how to pick your fights" as Porthos smiles

"Like I said, he insulted my horse, besides I could beat him" Harry said

"Your reckless, arrogant, impetuous, probable be dead by sundown, but I like you, lad" said Porthos "where are you staying?" as they came to a building

"No idea" Harry replied

"Ah! Do you have any money?" he asks Harry stops and looks through his horse saddle as Porthos and Aramis look at each other as Harry holds a pouch

"Well good sir" Porthos said "you and your fine stead are welcome in our humble home" looking up at the place and walks off

"For the time being" said Aramis "that" said Aramis pointing at the horse "goes in there" pointing at the stables and goes inside

"Come on" Harry said to the horse.

"What shall we drink to?" asks Porthos as they sat in the kitchen

"How about the king?" Harry said

"He's a child" said Athos "cardinal rules in all but name, might as well drink to him" as Harry and the other two look at him

"To France" Harry said

"We served it, fought for it and bled for it, look where it got us" said Aramis

"Friendship? Love?" Harry said

"Word of advice boy, trust no one" Harry sat up and turned to him

"Must be something you still believe in?" Harry said

"This" he said throwing a coin up op in the air "this" throwing a dagger up in bedded it in the wood "and this" holding up a goblet "anyone who tells you otherwise is either a fool or trying to sell you something" Athos said he gets up puts the goblet on the table and walks put of the room Harry turns to the other two

"I know Athos may seem cold and unfriendly, but don't let it fool you" said Aramis "deep down"

"He really is cold and unfriendly" said Porthos

"What happened to him?" Harry asks

"What happens to any man, a woman" Aramis said

"You know" said Harry "I don't want to offend anybody" they looked at him "but I though you'd be a little more. Heroic" Porthos laughs as Aramis smiled

"What my esteemed colleague, was trying to say, in his own way" said Aramis "is that we are obsolete, we're warriors, but there's no war for us to fight and so we drink and brawl and quarrel with the cardinal's guards and then we drink some more. What we need is a great cause" Harry nods understanding he to had been in many wars, and battles.

"But there are no great a cause left" Aramis said

"Which is why I keep telling you its not too late to do that priest thing again" Porthos said "beats working for the city, free booze at wakes and weddings. And then these's the nuns" Harry looks at Aramis

"You were a priest"

"Until I realized being a man of god and a man of the cloth aren't always the same thing" Aramis said

"And yet, he still says prayer's for those he kills" said Porthos

"Old habit"

"On the contrary" said Aramis "the men I kill deserve to die" Aramis said "but they also deserve peace" he said standing up "after all they must have believed in something, we all do, even the worst of us" standing by the fire

"I'll drink to that" said Porthos "Planchett! More wine! Planchet!" a man came down stairs

"Sorry sirs" Planchet said "I'm afraid there's none left. You've drunk the lot"

"What sort of answer is that?" Porthos said "well, go get some more, man!"

"Very good, sir. It's just, I can't, sir" Planchet said "we've run out of money"

"Planchet what are you" he sighs

"Complete and utter waste of space, sir?" Planchet said

"And" Porthos said

"As much as a fart in a bottle, sir?" Planchet said

"Right" he said

"In short sir a total tit, sir. But I can't work bleeding miracles" Planchet said

"Plancet?" Harry said he turns to Harry and he gives him a coin

"Oh" he chuckles "thank you sir. That's incredibly generous from such a handsome, young man, thank you very much; will you be staying here tonight?" Planchet said

"He'll be taking your bed, Planchet" said Aramis Planchet looked at him

"Right, and so I'll be sleeping," he asks

"You'll take the balcony" Aramis said

"Outside The balcony outside in the cold? With birds shitting on my head all night?" Planchet said Aramis nods "great, can I just say you"

"Wine! Wine!" said Porthos

"Yes, yes of course" and leaves.

Harry and the other three walk to the palace. Harry looks around as they stand waiting for the king

"His majesty the king!" said the castellan, the three bow Aramis pulls Harry down

"Well, well, well" said the king walking and standing in front of them "brawling with the cardinal guards" the king said "that's very bad. What have you got to say for yourselves"

Harry opens his mouth "We" he said but Aramis stops him

"Humbly beg your pardon, you majesty" Aramis said looking at Harry

"Yes, yes I should hope so too" he said "so tell me how many were involved in the altercation?"

"There were four of us against forty of them, your majesty" said Porthos the king smiles slightly

"Four against forty?" Porthos nods "and you beat them like a drum?" he said the cardinal coughs "and yes you shall have to be reprimanded, of course" he said "most harshly, I'm afraid, you do understand that don't you?"

"We do your majesty" said Athos,

"Her majesty the Queen" said the castellan the king turns as the Queen walks in with Constance Harry looks at her

"Anne. what a what a pleasant surprise!" said the king,

"My ladies and I wanted to see the valiant musketeer" she said "who stood up against the cardinals guards, four against 40?" she said looking at them as Constance looked at Harry who smiled slightly at her "or was it 400" she said

"Just forty your majesty, it was an off day" Athos said the king chuckles

"That's my musketeer for you. By the time they write songs about them, it'll be 4,000" he said

"I hope you won't be too harsh on them" the Queen said "after all boys will be boys" she walks over to them "and you must be D'artaganan" Harry looks at Constance before turning to the Queen, "my lady in waiting has told me about how brave and dashing you were yesterday, but you must try not to be so reckless" Harry he glances at Constance then looked at her

"Can't help myself your majesty," the cardinal look's at the king

"Your majesty, the culprits" he said

"Ah! Yes, yes" he said turning to them "well stand up," the four stand up he goes over to them, "Athos, Porthos Aramis" walking along past each of them, "forgive me for saying this, D'artagnan, but you do look a little underdressed" looking at him

"These are the only clothes I have, I tend to travel light" Harry said,

He sees at the corner of his eye Constance almost looking at him

"Oh lord. We shall have to rectify that" said the king "can't have you looking like tramps, can I, yes, new suits all around, I think, yes you'll see to that, cardinal," the Cardinal looks at that, "and yes, I think a purse of gold for each, as a reward for your courage" Constance does look this time smiling "you'll see to that as well Cardinal, and, yes before I forget, no more fighting his eminence guards," and walked back and looked at them "or there'll be none of them left" people chuckle at that

"Your majesty might I" said Cardinal

"Forgive my impudence, cardinal" said the Queen "but I doubt the king requires your advice in this matter. They are after all his musketeers, good day gentlemen" and she and the lady's in waiting walk away as she passes Constance looks at D'artagana and they look at each other then she walks down the stairs,

"Well, now, off with you rascals" said the king "but be there for the parade tomorrow, new suits and all" he said.

Harry and the other three were standing in the courtyard waiting they were looking at Rochefort as Harry and Rochefort stared at each other, Harry looked at the balcony as a shadow came over and a ship landed a few minutes later Buckingham pass and he and Athos said a few words then left.

Later Harry caught up with Constance, "Constance, Constance, hey, hey excuse me" Harry said

"Pardon me your majesty" Constance said to her "it will only take a moment" the queen nodded and smiled "what are you doing here?" she asked

"Hello to you too," Harry said "the king want a word with me"

"Yes, lovely. Now excuse me" Constance said

"I was wondering after, maybe we could talk?" Harry said

"I can't I have plans," Constance said

"What about tomorrow" Harry asks

"I can't I have lots of plans" Constance said

"Well I" Harry said

"Look D'artagnan, you may have new clothes and the kings favor, but you still act like a clumsy country boy, excuse me" she said and walks off the women chuckle and leave, Harry watches her go 'hmm.'

"Two summons in one day, your majesty honors me." Harry said to the king as they walked,

"Cut it out, please, think nothing of it" he said "you're a good fellow D'artagnan, so how are the ladies treating you these days?"

"Can't complain" Harry replies

"Yes indeed" the king said "well same here, of course, thing is" he said stopping "I've got this friend, just a regular chap, like you and me," looking at Harry "he got married young, political alliance, arranged marriage, you know the sort of thing, hardly knew the girl"

"But he likes her?" Harry said

"Oh, yes, very much" looking in the Queens direction,

"Well, does she like him?" Harry asks

"Well funny you should say that, that's the problem, he's not sure, he just feels like a fool when he's around her he always saying the wrong thing, his palms are sweating" Harry nods "his heart pumping so loud he's afraid she might hear it have you ever felt that way," he asks Harry

"Not until recently" Harry replies

"So what do we- I mean, my friend. What does he do" he asks

"He should speak his heart. Be someone who cares for her, and isn't afraid to show it. Be himself" Harry said

"Well that's what I said"

"Well then he's lucky to have you as his friend" Harry said

"Would you excuse me for a moment" and he walks in her direction, as he talks Harry sees Constance look in his direction and she miles slightly.

Constance was with the queen in her room, "he want's to have a celebration ball, five days from now" the queen said, to Constance "send my diamonds to the jewelers to be polished, I want the kings undivided attention that evening" Constance nods and bows, she turns the candle holder and enters the room, she takes a few steps and see's the necklace not there and rushes out.

After confronting the cardinal, Constance comforts the queen "your majesty. All may not be lost yet" she said.

Later that night She knocks on the door

"Coming, coming, hold your horses, it's not a matter of life and death, you know?" plancet said opening the door to see her,

"Actually it is" Constance said,

"You want me to go to England" Harry said as Constance told him everything "retrieve the diamonds, which the Queen suspects might be in Buckingham's possession, which will naturally involve breaking into some heavily fortified, highly impregnable facility?" Harry said,

"The tower of London" said Constance, "since the cardinal's spies are trying to implicate the duke, it is the most logical choice" he looks at her

"Then return to Paris, with every soldier, assassin, mercenary, bounty hunter, on both sides of the channel out to stop me from doing so. Did I miss anything?" Harry asks

"All in five days" Constance said

"A minor detail, anything else?" Harry asks Constance shakes her head

"No." Harry looks at her sighs

"Well, I really only have one question for you" Harry said she looks at him "why in the world would I do that?" Harry said Constance smiles than leans in and kisses him, then pulls back "England it is." Harry said Constance smiles, Harry turns to the guys "diamonds, Buckingham, tower of London, five days, queens reputation and the fate of France as we know it, who's with me" he said smiling they look at each other

"Well I should imagine the queen would be quite generous," Porthos said standing up "looking at them "Count Porthos, hmm, what do you think? Got a nice ring to it, doesn't it" Harry glances at Constance who looks at him

"Besides, I hear the English women are a lot like frosted bottle of champagne. Ice on the inside, but once you warm them up" Athos stands up

"This isn't a great cause," he said Harry and Constance look at him "but it'll have to do" he got a bundle laid it down on the table and unrolled it revealing pistols and many other weapons, Harry looks at them he recognize all of them "Buckingham's there, so is she" said Athos,

"Who?" Harry asks him

"Cuntess de winter" Athos replied, "Charlotte Backson, Anne De Breuil, Lady Clarick, milady"

"Milady? I know her, I saw her with Rochefort," Harry said,

"She switched sides again, she working for the cardinal no doubt" Porthos said

"What are you going to do if you catch her?" Harry said he looks at Athos

"Musketeers open up and surrender by order of the cardinal" a voice shouted from outside, they turn to the window.

"You were followed" said Aramis

"Rochefort" said Athos looking out the window,

"Athos, Porthos, Aramis, D'artagnan, surrender your weapons and no harm will come to you" Rochefort called, "the moment the step out" he said lowering his voice "kill them, light the torches" said Jussac "I'll count to five, then we'll burn you out! One! Two!" as he said three, Planchet dropped a bucket of water out the window that went over him

"Oh sorry didn't see you there" he said,

"Damn you" Jussac shouted then a bang as the stable doors burst open and there came out on horses.

The next morning "Jussac and a lot of help, there's no way past" said Aramis coming down the steps

"How the hell did he get here so fast" said Porthos, as they looked at the guards,

"Now what" said Harry as Constance looked

"We need a distraction" said Athos

"I'll go" said Harry then Aramis

"I could go" said planchet Aramis Porthos, Athos and D'artgana look at him "probable not" he said

"Wrong" said Constance and they look at her "wrong on all counts, you'll need every sword where you're going, I can't help there but I can help here. Right here right now" Harry walks over to her

"If they catch you" Harry said

"They won't" Constance said

"If they catch you" Harry said again

"I'm the queens lady in waiting, you on the other hand are a wanted fugitive, and about to steal from the most powerful man in England. Which one of us should be worried? Go" Constance said "go so that you can come back." Harry leans in and they kiss, plancet looks away awkwardly as they kiss, Constance looks at him smiles slightly "now give me that hat" Harry nods, Constance gets on the horse and put his gloves on wraps the black cloak over her shoulders lifts the collar up, and puts his cavalier hat on, she looks around and Jussac spots 'him,'

"D'Artagnan" he shouts and he and the soldiers, chases after as she rides off, as they ride past, Harry kicks the wooded fence and he and the other four walk out of there hiding spot, and head for the ship.

"The diamonds will be in Buckingham's personal vault" said Athos as they made plans "located in the lowest, most secure level of the tower, next to the crown jewels" showing them on the plans "the lock is state of the art. It requires a key that Buckingham caries on his person at all times; corridor leading up to it is booby-trapped. Then it gets worse, a lot worse, we have to cross three stone walls and a moat, and a couple of hundred soldiers who don't like being robbed, although since Buckingham undoubtedly knows we're coming thanks to milady, we can't out shoot him so we out smart him. She knows us, what we look like, how we move, how we think, there are four of us. So we use,"

"Well there's five of us actually if you" said Planchet they looked t him,

"That's how its done" he said after explaining the plan "and that's exactly what she'll expect. So we do the unexpected, we go in broad daylight, one man, hiding in plain sight, with all the extra security, there'll be a lot of new faces, that's there weakness. And You, D'Artagnan, you're the wild card. We are the decoys, now we'll create a distraction, keep them occupied, keep them away from you as much as possible, but ultimately, it's down to you," Harry smiles at him.

As Porthos and Aramis were distracting the guards Athos took one of the guards and Harry was lowered to the ground and took his place in the line, harry walked along behind them then went up the stairs, once inside he took of the red guard jacket at the same time he found in self in front of soldiers pointing rifles at him.

Harry was brought in to Buckingham's office in hand cuffs

"Well, well, well" said Buckingham as he was forced on his knees next to the desk, "look at what the cat dragged it" he said "so how's the old Athos doing eh? Sending a boy to do a mans job, I should feel insulted, what are you after any way" he continued talking Harry stared at the window "what, no last words no insults, pleas for mercy or-"

"What time is it?" Harry said

"About three o'clock, why you in a hurry?" Harry gestured and pointed at the window

"Look out the window" Harry said Buckingham turned to the window Harry smiled as a shadow came he saw the air ship with the others on it "there weren't the decoys" Harry said "I was." as the cannon ball came through the window Harry ducked.

As they continued to fire inside Harry got up and ran towards the ship, as he got to the edge Harry jumped, he landed on the rail he started falling back when Athos hand shot out and grabbed the chains Harry looked at him

"Permission to come abroad" he said

"Granted" Athos said smiling and Harry hopped down on to the deck, Harry turned as the other's joined them and Harry looked and saw Buckingham; looking at them, as they sailed away. Athos unlocked the cuffs

"So what about the diamonds" he asked as he walled out on to the deck

"Doesn't Buckingham have them," he said,

"Nope" said Athos "Milady likes hedging her bets, she'd never take the chance, we'd actually succeed in breaking in the vault,"

"So where are they now?" Harry said

"With the only person she trusts,"

"Which means we've lost her, and all this, has been for nothing," Harry said

"I wouldn't say that" said Athos looking at him "you were the decoy we were the distraction , but the real Linchin of the plan well, that was someone else entirely".

Harry watched as Milady walked in after Athos,

"Boys been a while," she said "this must be the young Gascon" looking at Harry

"We've met before," Harry said, Milady nods

"Ah, yes, small world, I didn't let Rochefort kill you, you do remember that don't you," Porthos hands a gun to Athos

"Did you kill Buckingham," Milady said

"No" Athos said

"But you will kill me?" Milady asks,

"Yes" he said

"You would spare him, but kill me?" Milady said to him

"Yes. I don't hate Buckingham" Athos said to her, she nods and her hand reaches into her corset the others grab their pistols as she takes out a scroll

"Here. You may find use for this" Milady said, tossing it on the table

"Move" Athos ordered her, gesturing with the pistol Milady moves out onto the deck, she stops and turns around they look at each other for a second then Athos raises the pistol Milady smiles slightly holds out her hand

"Athos" then falls back, Athos stands still for a second then lowers the pistol he walks over and looks down and see's her in the distance falling, Aramis walks over to him

"At least she died the way she lived, on her own terms" he said

"She did it for me" Athos said, Aramis looks at him "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself had I pulled the trigger"

"Come on lets go home" Aramis said.


End file.
